


ferris wheels and purple flowers

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, the boys are in british in this bc i’m british and i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Roman and Virgil go on a date to the fairground together.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	ferris wheels and purple flowers

**Author's Note:**

> day eight!!!! today’s prompt was ‘date night’! hope y’all enjoy~

Roman stood at his boyfriends door, holding a bouquet of purple flowers. He breathed in and out, waiting for someone to open the door. It had been, what, thirty seconds now, since he rang the doorbell? Of course, it would make sense if it took his boyfriend a little longer than thirty seconds to get to the door and open it, but Roman couldn't help but feel a little anxious. This was their first _formal_ date, actually going out somewhere - usually date nights just consisted of sitting in one of their rooms watching a movie and eating pizza, but there was a fair in their town that night, and they had both decided it was time for something a little more adventurous.

Maybe Roman had gone a little overboard. The flowers were fair enough, he supposed - Roman often brought Virgil a flower, usually just one that he'd find whilst wandering the park. But he'd also decided to wear a full, tailored suit - red blazer and white shirt, with matching trousers. A little over the top for a _fair_ , but he'd wanted to... he wasn't sure. He imagined the blazer would be off rather quickly.

The door slowly opened and Roman almost dropped the flowers. He knew that Virgil was beautiful, of course he knew that, but _damn_. Fishnets under black ripped jeans, a purple crop top under a leather jacket, way more effort put into his makeup than usual. And he was just stood there, smirking at Roman, as he casually took the flowers. 

"You're dressed up," he commented, stepping out the door and walking past Roman.

Roman cleared his throat, trying his best to compose himself, and turned around to follow Virgil. "You look stunning," he said, his voice an octave higher than usual.

Virgil smiled. "So do you, Princey. Although, it _is_ a little much for a _fairground_." 

"Other people wear suits to fairgrounds!"

Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe they don't," Roman admitted. "I wanted this night to be special, though, y'know?" They had begun to walk down the street now, hand in hand.

"It's just a date night," Virgil said. "We literally do this every week."

"Yeah, but we don't usually go outside," Roman said.

Virgil chuckled. "Alright, yeah, sure." He hummed. "Sorry I didn't get you flowers, or anything. Didn't realise it was _that_ sort of date."

"Don't worry!" Roman exclaimed. "Just your presence is enough for me." 

After a moment of silence, Virgil said, "I'm buying dinner."

"Hey, no, you really don't have to-"

"Fuck off, I'm buying dinner," Virgil reinterred, decisively. "I mean, it's a fairground. It's like, what, three quid for a hotdog? It's not like we're going to some fancy restaurant."

"Well, I'm paying for our tickets, then," Roman decided.

"Thought we decided we'd pay for our own-"

"That was _before_ you offered to buy us both food."

"Yeah, but that's only 'cause you brought me flowers-"

"They cost like two quid!"

It wasn't long before the two reached the fairground and got to the front of the queue, where, as promised, Roman payed for both of their tickets before Virgil had a chance to speak. Virgil tried to give Roman the money back, but Roman refused to take it, so instead Virgil offered to pay for both of their tickets for the first ride, until they began to pay for their own tickets.

They had fun, they supposed. Plenty of giggles and a particularly nice kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel. They _did_ have a slight problem upon running into a few people from school and having to run away, hiding behind one of the stalls and sharing some more kisses there. They actually stayed there for a while, until they watched the group from school walk away and they reemerged, Virgil going to buy them both some food and a drink - which Roman had argued heavily against, but after promising that Roman could buy their next drinks he had shut up.

People slowly began to leave the fairground as the night went on, and Virgil and Roman found themselves on the Ferris wheel again, looking up at the stars. Virgil leant on Roman's shoulder, closing his eyes. Roman smirked.

"Do you need to go to bed?" he joked.

"Too many people," Virgil muttered. 

Roman wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. "How about after this we head back home and take a nap together?"

Virgil nodded, snuggling closer to Roman. Roman moved his head around and kissed Virgil's forehead, as the Ferris wheel moved down. They got off and returned to Virgil's house, heading upstairs and collapsing into Virgil's bed, holding each other tight as they drifted off to sleep. It was a weekend, so it didn't matter if they stayed here. Things were great.


End file.
